It worked?
by Zane Orious
Summary: Just once...it finally worked. Mystic Force


So this is a little one shot that I thought up on a request I got in a review on another of my stories. It's cute, to the point, not overly descriptive, just something fun, so enjoy!

It...Worked?

PRMF

Nick growled, regrouping with the other Rangers, breathing hard as he clenched his fist angrily. They'd been fighting for about ten minutes, but it felt like forever. This monster was tough, named Borgnine, he had a giant pizza oven for a head, and the pizza's he shot out were like greasy bullets of pain.

"Madison! Come on you're alright!" Nick blinked, turning his head around to see Vida holding Maddy up. The Blue Ranger looked beat; he could hear her panting in exhaustion.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" he cheered them on, trying desperately to keep their morale up. Xander and Chip moved forward, Xander suddenly holding his hand up to keep Chip back.

"I'm gonna try something." The Australian Green Ranger said, stepping towards the monster. This elicited a collective groan from the other Rangers; they knew what he was going to do.

"Xander its pointless…don't get yourself hurt!" Chip yelled at him.

"Let me try!" Xander countered, stopping about ten feet from the Monster. The creature looked like it was about to power up and fire at him when Xander made his move.

"Hi! I'm Xander; I think we got off on the wrong foot. That's a really neat trick you've got there with the pizzas." He said, laying on the old 'Xander charm' as he called it.

The others watched, getting ready to catch the Mystic Ranger when he got hit. What happened next none of them would have ever imagined.

"…You…think so?" The monster asked, coming up from his fighting stance to stand in front of Xander.

"Well yeah! I mean if you opened a Pizza Shop with that kind of gimmick, firing pizzas onto tables, you'd be the talk of the town!" Xander said, making sure to sound completely optimistic in his words.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Borgnine said eagerly.

Xander grinned, powering down and offering his hand to the Pizza Monster "Then have I got an offer to you, I'll help you open a store if you stop trying to destroy us."

Borgnine stared at his hand, before taking it, shaking it firmly once "Deal!"

PRMF

"So see if you use a compound loan with minimal interest, you'll double your profit in six months!" Xander was sitting on a rock, Borgnine facing him, a large notebook in between them.

Nick was sitting on the ground about twenty feet away, staring in astonishment at what was happening before him. Madison was leaning against him, Vida against her, and Chip was behind them, the clump of Rangers just staring.

"I can't believe it worked…" Chip said quietly.

"Well statistically it had to, at least once, right?" Vida added.

"I can't believe it worked…" Chip repeated.

"I say…G...Good for Xander! I mean…he proved he knew what he was talking about." Madison said with a smile.

"I can't believe it worked…"

"We get it Chip, stop repeating that." Nick grumbled, shaking his head "It shouldn't have worked, there's gonna be no living with him after this."

"I can't believe it worked…"

PRMF

Borgnine's Pizza Emporium had opened two weeks later, the bank had been happy to give a loan to show its softer side, and thanks to Xander and the others handing out flyers the place was packed. Everyone loved the novelty of Borgnine firing pizzas onto their tables, and it helped intensely that the pizzas were actually good.

Xander stood by the door, an incredibly smug look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Borgnine laugh happily, firing pizzas away and seemingly having an amazing time earning money. Madison came up to the Green Ranger, hugging him with a grin. "Don't let this go to your head Xander." She teased, which got her a grin from him.

"Aw I'd never think of it. Just because you guys always made fun of me for doing this, but it finally worked, and now I've had a hand in opening an amazingly popular store in Briarwood, I'd never think of letting it go to my head."

Chip grinned as he came up to the Blue and Green Rangers "Xander if your head gets any bigger you're gonna need a table all to yourself."

"Seriously." Vida chimed in; hugging Xander from the side Madison wasn't on, chuckling and running a hand through her black and blonde hair.

"Hey guys! There's a table open over here." Nick's voice came at them from the left, and the Rangers quickly grabbed the chairs to the circular table he pointed out. Nick clapped Xander on the back as he sat down next to him, putting the girls on one side and the boys on the other.

"For once I'm glad you did what you did Xander. We didn't have to destroy anything, and we get fed for free." Nick laughed as Borgnine noticed them, waving and letting them know their pizza was on the way.

"That's it, Xander's head is about to explode." Vida said with a grin, but Xander was too happy to glare at her for the sarcasm.

"Order up!" they heard, and suddenly a pizza flew in front of them. There was cheese on one section, pepperoni and sausage on another, and finally pineapples and ham on the last.

"Ew! Who got that?" Madison asked, pointing at the ham and pineapple part.

"What? I always get this on my pizza." Chip said, happily wolfing down a piece of the Hawaiian style pizza.

"That's gross." Vida remarked, picking up a piece of cheese pizza and starting to eat.

"Hey, Xander gets to talk villains into opening pizza shops, I get to eat the pizza I like." He retorted.

"Less talking, more eating." Xander quipped, munching on a piece with sausage and pepperoni.

"Hear hear." Nick commented, grabbing a piece of sausage and pepperoni for himself.

THE END


End file.
